


lovesick for you

by jaywons



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Sick Character, Sick wooseok, Sickfic, drunk wooseok, mentions of side seunghan, seungyoun is messy and kinda dumb, seungyoun is pining, wooseok is seungyoun's baby, wooseok is sick and seungyoun just wants to take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywons/pseuds/jaywons
Summary: Seungyoun had stayed in from classes to take care of his sick roommate Wooseok, not expecting for everything to go completely sideways - but in the best way possible.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	lovesick for you

It was the last Friday of classes before Spring Break, and Wooseok was sick.

To Seungyoun, Wooseok seemed to _always_ be sick. Not that Seungyoun minded, of course, because it meant he got to take care of the younger boy and baby him to his heart's content. Most people would complain about having to miss classes to take care of their sick roommate, but not Seungyoun, because that was something he _liked_ doing. He _liked_ being the one to take care of Wooseok.

Seungyoun knew damn well that Wooseok wasn't fragile; he was far from it. He knew that Wooseok could take care of himself, and he knew that the younger boy would be just fine on his own, but Seungyoun really didn't care. Because he liked taking care of his friend. 

The first few times, Wooseok had resisted, claiming that he _didn't want Seungyoun's pity, he could handle himself just fine, thank you_. But Seungyoun was stubborn. He ignored Wooseok's protests and went about taking care of the younger boy like it was second nature. 

Eventually, after the fourth or fifth time, Wooseok gave up on fighting Seungyoun, because he'd finally realized just how _stubborn_ he was. And Seungyoun was grateful for it, it made things much easier for him. 

Seungyoun enjoyed being Wooseok's roommate, even though it definitely took some getting used to at the start. Seungyoun was a bit… _disorganized_ , to say the least, whereas Wooseok was the exact opposite. His room was always spotless, even when he was sick and Seungyoun told him to stay in bed, and he always cleaned up after himself everywhere else in the apartment. 

The first few weeks of them living together was a mess - literally and metaphorically. Wooseok was constantly cleaning up after Seungyoun in the kitchen and living room, always fussing at him to _throw your shit away when you're done for God's sake Cho, you're not a child!_ And Seungyoun started to feel bad about Wooseok always having to pick up his slack.

Wooseok had been - pleasantly - surprised to come home to a squeaky clean apartment after a particularly long day of uni classes and a late work shift. Seungyoun had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for the younger boy to come home so he could see his reaction, his neck bent at what _had_ to be an uncomfortable angle, because Seungyoun was definitely wincing and rubbing his neck the next morning at breakfast.

After that, the two fell into a relatively steady rhythm. At least, when Wooseok wasn't sick. But even then one could argue that those times were still a steady rhythm, just a different one than normal. 

This time was probably the worst yet. Wooseok had a high fever, 102.6°, and he'd spent most of the night bent over the toilet before finally managing to get back to bed and fall asleep at nearly 3 in the morning. Seungyoun had slept through it all; the soft music he'd fallen asleep to just loud enough to cover the sound of Wooseok in the bathroom. But after so many times of going through this same cycle, Seungyoun immediately knew something was up when he woke to a silent apartment and an empty kitchen. 

Wooseok was _always_ up before Seungyoun, and he would usually be making breakfast when the older boy forced himself from the warm comforts of his bed, or sometimes just sitting in the living room watching TV on mornings that he didn't feel like cooking.

But this morning, the apartment was eerily quiet, all the lights still off and curtains still closed. Concern building in his chest, Seungyoun knocked at Wooseok's door. "Wooseok? Are you awake?" He called softly. A muffled sound came from behind the bedroom door, and Seungyoun opened it the slightest bit. "You're not naked or anything, are you?"

Wooseok responded with a quiet "No", and Seungyoun opened the door farther, stepping inside. His eyes widened when they landed on Wooseok, who lay in bed, visibly shivering beneath his thick blanket.

Seungyoun kneeled beside Wooseok, checking the younger boy's temperature with the back of his hand. "Jesus, Seok…" He sighed. "You're burning up." 

Wooseok simply whined, burrowing himself deeper into his blanket. His forehead glistened with sweat and the dark circles beneath his eyes stood out against his pale skin.

Seungyoun eyed the thermometer sitting on Wooseok's nightstand. "When was the last time you checked your temperature?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes ago." Wooseok's voice was more raspy than it usually was in the mornings and Seungyoun frowned, making a mental note to get some water to try and help clear his throat.

"And what was it?" 

"102.6 degrees." Wooseok coughed. "Hasn't changed since last night."

"Last night?" Seungyoun looked up. "When did you start feeling sick?"

"Last night, just before midnight." Wooseok sniffled a little. "Was up until three."

"Wooseok, you should've gotten me." Seungyoun sighed.

"You were sleeping." Wooseok shook his head. "You've been busy lately, you needed the rest. I'm fine, I really am. I'll get over it like usual."

"That doesn't matter, you should still come to me, Seok. You're a whole lot more important than some sleep I can catch up on anytime."

"I'm important to you, huh?" Wooseok tried to tease, but ended up coughing loudly.

"Of course you're important to me, we're friends." Seungyoun rolled his eyes.

Yeah, they were friends - except Seungyoun was head over heels for Wooseok, which was part of the reason that he was so insistent on taking care of him.

Seungyoun had _not_ been too pleased when Seungwoo, his old roommate, announced that he was moving out of their apartment so he could be _closer to campus_ \- even though Seungyoun knew he was finally moving in with his boyfriend, Yohan - the idea of living by himself none too appealing. So Seungwoo told him about a friend of his who was looking for a place to stay. At first, Seungyoun was skeptical, but after much assurance from Seungwoo that the friend - Wooseok - was a good guy, he set up a meeting to decide if he was really as great as Seungwoo made him out to be.

After a night out with the two of them - Seungwoo and Wooseok, of course - Seungyoun decided that maybe Seungwoo was right about the younger male. Wooseok wasn’t much like Seungyoun at all, despite the fact that both of them had ENFP personality types, which Wooseok was over the moon about. Seungyoun guessed that was something Wooseok was interested in, though he himself knew nothing about it. Seungyoun hadn’t even heard the term MBTI once in his life, at least, not until Wooseok made him take the test the night that they spent with Seungwoo at the bar. And if Seungyoun found Wooseok’s enthusiasm about the topic endearing, no one else had to know about it. 

Wooseok was cute, Seungyoun couldn’t deny that. He was also incredibly nice, even when Seungyoun got into his _I think I’m going to cause problems on purpose_ mood, and started being a little shit. And being a little shit was something that Cho Seungyoun was particularly skilled at - Seungwoo knew that first hand. Seungyoun knew damn well that Seungwoo had probably done _a lot_ of sugar coating to get Wooseok to even _consider_ living with him. 

But all of that is _incredibly_ unimportant and not the point. The point is that Seungyoun and Wooseok hit it off surprisingly well, despite their differences and Seungyoun's skepticism. A week later, on a September afternoon, Seungyoun found himself helping Wooseok unpack his boxes in Seungwoo's old room. 

It took a few days for Seungyoun to get used to living with someone who wasn't Seungwoo, since the two had been living together for nearly three years. It was a little awkward at first, since the two were so different - Wooseok being a bit of a clean freak, and Seungyoun being an absolute disaster. Wooseok slept at reasonable times - which meant he was in bed by 10 PM - and Seungyoun would stay up until the ass crack of dawn working on music, which Wooseok complained kept him from sleeping. Seungwoo had never really been bothered by Seungyoun's producing habits, he just let Seungyoun do his thing. But now that Wooseok, who was very different from Seungwoo, was living with him, Seungyoun had to adjust his habits - his _thing_ \- to make it comfortable for the both of them. 

But once the two finally settled into their rhythm, the apartment became a pleasant place, and they started to work towards becoming actual friends, not just roommates. And that entailed Seungyoun teaching Wooseok how to play various video games, which was extremely hilarious to watch while Wooseok's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and confusion as he tried to figure out what he was doing. It also included _bonding time_ , which meant watching movies together until Wooseok fell asleep on the couch. 

One particular bonding night, in mid November, Wooseok had made Seungyoun sit through some sort of sad chick flick - _P.S. I Love You_ , or some shit like that. Wooseok had cried when the husband - Gerry, or whatever the hell his name was - died, and he'd tried his best to hide the tears from Seungyoun, who bullied him relentlessly. Even though he outwardly showed distaste towards the movie, Seungyoun paid close attention to it, taking note of everything, since he knew Wooseok would ask what he thought of it when it ended, or in the morning if he fell asleep before he could ask. 

That night, Wooseok had fallen asleep a little earlier than usual, his head tilted at an awkward angle that Seungyoun thought must be uncomfortable. Seungyoun moved a little closer to Wooseok, shifting the younger boy's head over onto his shoulder.

Seungyoun really didn't mean to stare, he couldn't help it. His eyes landed on Wooseok's sleeping face, and he just couldn't make himself look away. 

All of a sudden, Seungyoun noticed how _beautiful_ Kim Wooseok was. Seungyoun had found Wooseok pretty since they met, and had openly commented on it before, telling Wooseok that he was easily the handsomest of the two of them. But looking at Wooseok now? He was far beyond just being _pretty_. Looking at Wooseok now, the younger boy was ethereal, borderline _angelic_. Looking at Wooseok now, Seungyoun found him to be absolutely perfect.

In that moment, Seungyoun couldn't help but just stare at Wooseok, studying each individual feature of his face and committing them to memory. Like the gentle slope of his nose, the shadows his long lashes cast on his cheeks, which were slightly puffy in contrast to his slim face, and the way his bottom lip was slightly thicker than the top. Seungyoun then decides that maybe, just maybe, he could stare at Wooseok forever. 

Seungyoun doesn't know how long they stay that way, but it's half past one in the morning when he finally snaps out of it, blinking rapidly as he looks away from Wooseok. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it in… not quite frustration or confusion, but some emotion that Seungyoun isn't really sure how to decipher. Seungyoun shakes his head and gathers Wooseok into his arms as gently as he can, careful not to wake him.

Wooseok hummed quietly, shifting a little and burying his face in Seungyoun's shoulder. Seungyoun smiled softly, lifting Wooseok from the couch and carrying him down the hall to his bedroom. He's always so careful with Wooseok, treating him like he's fragile, like he could break any moment. Wooseok told Seungyoun he hated it, he hated the way it made him feel even smaller.

But Seungyoun, _being Seungyoun_ , ignored what Wooseok said and did what he wanted. Seungyoun _liked_ how small Wooseok was, he thought it was cute. Wooseok was just short enough that Seungyoun could almost rest his chin on the top of the younger's head - the perfect height for forehead kisses. Not that Seungyoun ever thought about giving him forehead kisses. He and Wooseok weren't like that, they weren't close enough for those types of things. Sure, they hugged once every blue moon, and they occasionally leaned on each other's shoulders during movies, but they did not kiss each other in any shape or form.

Well, except for that one time. And it was only one time. It was _one time_ , completely unplanned and very unexpected. Seungyoun wanted to say _completely unintentional_ , but was it? He didn't know. 

It was New Years, and Seungyoun had stayed at the apartment to work on music - he'd had a sudden burst of inspiration and motivation, and he wanted to make the best of it - while Wooseok went out to a friend's party. Hangyul, Seungyoun thinks that's his name. It doesn't really matter.

Wooseok didn't come home that night until well past 3, almost 4 AM, and he was absolutely hammered. Seungyoun was asleep when Wooseok started knocking on the apartment door, wailing loud enough to wake everyone in their building. He dragged himself out of bed and down the hall, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he unlocked the door to let Wooseok inside, shushing the younger boy.

"Seungyoun-ah!" Wooseok exclaimed, a wide grin overtaking his delicate features.

Seungyoun's eyes widened in surprise when Wooseok threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Hi, Wooseok." He sighed.

"I missed you!" Wooseok said, giggling as he clung tighter to the older boy.

Seungyoun smiled softly before reaching up and ruffling Wooseok's fluffy hair. "I missed you too," he said. "Come on, let's get you ready for b-"

The rest of that sentence didn't have the chance to be said. Instead, it died on Wooseok's lips, which were now attached to Seungyoun's, much to his shock. Wooseok tasted of cheap alcohol and chocolate, an odd mixture that Seungyoun couldn't quite say he didn't like. 

_He's drunk, he's drunk, he's drunk._

Seungyoun jerked back as if he had been burned, shaking his head wildly. "We can't."

"What? You don't want to kiss me?" Wooseok asked, hurt written all over his beautiful face. "If you don't want to kiss me you can just say so."

"It's not-" Seungyoun sighed, running a hand through his hair, which was already disheveled by sleep. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, because kissing you is really nice and- you're drunk, Wooseok. I don't want to kiss you when you're drunk."

"I know what I'm fucking doing, Cho." Wooseok almost spits out the words, as if they were poison on his tongue. "I can take care of myself, I don't need you to baby me, you're not my fucking mother." 

Seungyoun sighs as Wooseok pushes past him, and he flinches when he hears a door slam down the hall. 

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Wooseok was a disaster. But the bright side was that he didn't seem to remember any of what had happened between them the night before. So Seungyoun did what he did best - he took care of Wooseok. And the whole time, he had tingling lips and a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him _he doesn't need you Cho, back the fuck off_.

Ever since then, Seungyoun has kept the kiss to himself, never even _thinking_ about telling Wooseok. He bet Wooseok would regret it if he knew what he had done. 

"Friends." Wooseok nodded.

Seungyoun hummed in thought before saying, "I think I'd classify you as a pain in my ass. I feel like that's more accurate."

"You don't-" Wooseok stopped, a violent cough wracking his body. He cleared his throat before continuing. "You don't have to do this, you know that, right? Go to class, Youn, I can take care of myself."

"You should know by now it's not that easy to get rid of me." Seungyoun grinned. "Are you hungry at all?"

Wooseok shook his head, burying himself deeper under his blankets. "Just tired."

"Okay," Seungyoun nodded. "Okay, I'll just let you sleep then and I'll come back in and check on you later."

Before Seungyoun could walk away, Wooseok's slender fingers were wrapped tightly around his wrist, keeping him from leaving.

"Stay. I'm cold." Wooseok said softly, moving over to make room on the bed for Seungyoun.

Seungyoun raised his eyebrows. "You don't even like cuddling." He commented.

"Who said anything about cuddling?" Wooseok wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I just said I was cold. All you have to do is be under the blanket. Body heat."

Seungyoun chuckled and rolled his eyes, but still climbed into bed with Wooseok. "Are you sure you don't want cuddles?" He teased.

"Shut the fuck up and let me sleep or I swear to god, Cho, I _will_ castrate you." Wooseok seethed.

Seungyoun paled at the threat. "Sir, yes, sir!"

It didn't take Wooseok long at all to fall asleep, leaving Seungyoun to stare up at the ceiling in silence. He wasn't tired before, but the simple action of laying down had made his eyes grow heavy. The longer he stared up at the blank ceiling, the lower his eyelids drooped, until finally, they fell shut.

After a few hours of peaceful sleep, Seungyoun's eyes cracked open, immediately closing again because of the blinding sunshine that streamed in from the window across the room. The first thing he registered was the fact that his arms were wrapped around something warm, next was the feeling of a pair of arms around his waist and a face buried in his chest. Seungyoun opened his eyes the slightest bit to find a still sleeping Wooseok clinging to him tightly. 

Seungyoun blinked, watching Wooseok curiously. He wasn't much of a cuddler or a fan of skinship at all really, from what Seungyoun had seen over the last seven months of them living together, so their current position took him by surprise. _Not that he was going to complain_. 

Maybe it was just a bit creepy for Seungyoun to watch Wooseok while he slept, but he just couldn't help but admire the younger boy. Even sleeping, he was the most graceful and beautiful being Seungyoun had ever seen.

Wooseok stirred, and Seungyoun could feel the vibrations as he hummed against his chest. He quickly tore his eyes away from Wooseok’s face, but he didn’t bother moving and removing his arms from around the younger boy. 

"Seungyoun?" Wooseok mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes, which were still bleary and heavy lidded with exhaustion. 

"Yeah, I'm here." Seungyoun nodded. He started to sit up, but blinked in shock when Wooseok wrapped his arms back around the older's waist, holding him in place. 

Wooseok clung tightly to Seungyoun, holding onto him like his life depended on it, burying his face in Seungyoun's neck. "Don't go… Stay here with me Seungyounie." He whispered.

Seungyoun's eyes were wide with surprise, and he was sure Wooseok could feel the way his heart pounded wildly in his chest, slamming against his ribcage so hard he was afraid his bones would shatter. Cuddling was not a foreign concept to Seungyoun, especially being the clingy person that he is. But cuddling with Wooseok - that was _very_ foreign. Wooseok didn't even like to be _hugged_ , much less cuddled. And even though Seungyoun was cuddly by nature he always kept his distance from Wooseok, always doing his best to be respectful of the younger boy and his feelings.

But here and now, with Wooseok so close, half on top of him with his arms wrapped around him and his burning face in his neck, Seungyoun felt like he was about to combust. He was afraid that any second now he would just burst into flames. 

"What's gotten into you, Wooseokie?" Seungyoun whispered, raising a tentative hand to play with Wooseok's messy hair. 

"Nothin'." Wooseok hummed, cuddling even closer to Seungyoun, who hadn't really thought that possible. 

"You sure?" Seungyoun asked, running his fingers gently through Wooseok's hair. "You don't like skinship, yet you're half on top of me right now."

"Mhm." The younger boy nodded, then peeked up at Seungyoun. "I don't exactly see you complaining about it, now do I?"

And Seungyoun couldn't argue with that. He couldn't even try to, because he knew - and apparently so did Wooseok - that it would be a bold faced lie. And who was Seungyoun to even try and deny that he was enjoying himself? He _liked_ this domestic setting, he liked having Wooseok beside him, he liked being close to him like this. It was new, and it was terrifying, but Seungyoun couldn't possibly ask for anything more. 

Well. Correction. There was just _one_ thing more that Seungyoun had wanted so desperately since that November movie night, the night that had changed the way Seungyoun looked at Wooseok completely. But he'd been far too much of a coward over the last six months to ever do anything about it.

But now… _Now_ , with the position they were in, and with the way Seungyoun felt, there was no way he couldn't try. And by God, Seungyoun was terrified. Cho Seungyoun may be a loud, outgoing, messy, irritating, clingy little shithead, but he was so beyond afraid of ruining things between him and Wooseok. Even though Seungyoun's heart was racing and his chest was tight with fear, he knew that if he didn't try now, if he didn't make a step and take the risk, then he never would. Because even though he's loud and outgoing - Seungyoun is not confident. He was good at pretending to be, but in reality, he was scared and nervous all the time. He needed to take advantage of the sliver of hope he had right now, he didn't have a choice.

"Wooseok?" Seungyoun grimaced at the way his voice shook a little, and he hoped the younger boy didn't notice it. "Can… I tell you something?"

"Sure." Wooseok nodded slowly, raising his head from Seungyoun's chest and propping himself up with his elbow. "Go ahead."

"Six months ago, I fell in love with this guy. He fell asleep while we watched a movie, and I couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He looked like an angel. He looked exactly the same as he always did, but looking at him that night, he looked _different_." Seungyoun avoided Wooseok's eyes, staring up at the ceiling as he took a deep breath and continued. "Ever since then, I've thought about that boy every single day. I wondered what things would be like if I stopped being a coward and finally just told him how I felt."

"Did you?" Wooseok asked. "Did you tell him how you feel about him?"

"Shhh, I'm getting to that part." Seungyoun smiled a little, just a quick tug of the lips. "Recently, things…changed a little. And I decided to make my move because if I waited any longer, I wouldn't ever be able to work up the courage to try again."

"So you told him." Wooseok murmured. "How did it go?" There was something in Wooseok's voice as he asked the question that Seungyoun couldn't quite pinpoint, but he knew it wasn't happiness. 

"That's the thing. I haven't told him yet because-" Seungyoun blinked once, then rolled over to face Wooseok. "Because he… he is you. Kim Wooseok, I'm in love with you. And I understand if you don't feel the same way, or even if you _hate_ me for it. But I had to tell you because I couldn't bear to carry it with me any longer and I'm so sorry if-"

"Cho Seungyoun, you really are an idiot." Wooseok laughed. "I knew you were dense, but I didn't think you were _that_ dense."

"What… are you talking about?" Seungyoun asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I didn't kiss you on New Year's for no reason, Seungyoun." Wooseok shook his head. "I didn't kiss you just because I was drunk, I kissed you because I _wanted to_."

Seungyoun blanched and his eyes went wide. "You remember?" He was in disbelief. "All this time, you remembered?"

"I wasn't _that_ drunk, Cho." Wooseok rolled his eyes. "The point is, your feelings aren't one sided. I feel the same way, and I most certainly do _not_ hate you."

It took a few moments for Seungyoun to fully process what Wooseok had just said, and he just stared at the younger boy for what seemed like forever before breaking into a wide grin. "Really?" He asked excitedly. "You're serious?"

"I'm serious." Wooseok nodded, giggling. 

"Oh thank God." Seungyoun took Wooseok's face in his hands and peppered it with kisses. Seungyoun kissed all over his face, from his forehead to his nose to his cheeks to his chin-

"Cho Seungyoun, if you're going to kiss me, kiss me for real." Wooseok huffed. "I'm completely sober this time, therefore you have no reason to tell me no."

"Except for the fact that you're sick!" Seungyoun laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Wooseok's head.

"Okay, and?" Wooseok pouted. "You wanna kiss me and you know it."

Seungyoun sighed, unable to deny that Wooseok was right. "Oh, fuck it."

Once their lips met, Seungyoun felt like he was floating, suspended high above the rest of the world. He supposed this was what people meant when they said they were on Cloud 9. And he completely understood. It wasn't even the first time they had kissed - it wasn't even Seungyoun's first kiss. It was far from it, yet he felt like he'd never kissed anyone else in his life.

Kissing Wooseok was better than Seungyoun had ever imagined it would be. His lips were so incredibly soft, and they tasted of that stupid strawberry chapstick that Wooseok always carried around because _no one liked chapped lips_ , and they fit so well with Seungyoun's that he was convinced he was dreaming. Every time Wooseok began to pull away, Seungyoun chased after his lips, reluctant to break the kiss until finally, he had to stop and catch his breath.

"This-" Seungyoun paused, breathing heavily. "This is long overdue but- Kim Wooseok, will you please be my boyfriend?"

The bright sparkle in Wooseok's eyes was plenty of an answer without the whispered _absolutely_. 

Seungyoun let out a sigh of relief, gathering Wooseok against his chest and kissing his forehead lightly. He knew he would be suffering through plenty of teasing from Seungwoo tomorrow, and probably Yohan too, but that was the least of his worries right then.

Right then, Seungyoun couldn't care less about his best friend's bullying, or the fact that he would probably end up with a fever. All that Seungyoun cared about right then, was _right then_. He finally had Wooseok, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! this is my very first seungseok fic, and my first x1 fic in general, so please be kind!! i really hope that you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
